


Haircut

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: But everything changed when Bucky had to get a haircut, Bucky hated how short his hair looked and how it felt in his fingers, he couldn’t even tie it up. Bucky had spent the whole morning sitting in front of the mirror, sighing as he tries to run his fingers through his hair. Sam came into his room, Sam stood behind him, as he looks at Bucky’s reflection.





	Haircut

Bucky always loved his long hair, he likes it when he could just bun it up or put it in a braid, he loves to spend the extra 10 minutes in the shower to shampoo it and condition it, he likes to sing in the bathroom as he dried his hair. Bucky had always loved the smell of his hair, and he can’t deny Sam loves them too. Sam would spend his lazy afternoon with Bucky in between his legs on the floor, as Sam plays with his hair, massage his scalp. There were days Natasha would make him a flower crown and puts it in his hair.

But everything changed when Bucky had to get a haircut, Bucky hated how short his hair looked and how it felt in his fingers, he couldn’t even tie it up. Bucky had spent the whole morning sitting in front of the mirror, sighing as he tries to run his fingers through his hair. Sam came into his room, Sam stood behind him, as he looks at Bucky’s reflection.

“Hey, what happen?” Sam asked as he placed his hands-on Bucky’s shoulders.

“I look like shit honestly. Steve made me cut my hair because it was getting too long, and it nearly killed me on our mission.” Bucky sighs.

“Hey you look like an idiot, but you’re my idiot alright. You’re fine Bucks.” Sam comforts him.

“How can I go out this way, I look like I was in the 40’s” Bucky sighs.

“Look at me, you can shave it all off, and I still find you attractive alright.” Sam said as he kissed the top of Bucky’s forehead.

“Thanks Sam.” Bucky said as he looks up at him, smiling at him softly.

“Let’s go now, Nat made lunch.” Sam said as he squeezed Bucky’s shoulders.

“Sure thing.” Bucky said as he stood up, both of them went to the common room to join the rest for lunch.

“Looking cute, Barnes.” Clint greets them as they walked to the dining table.

“Stop it Clint!” Natasha warned as she hands him a plate.

“Barnes, Wilson, take a seat alright. I’m bringing more plates out.” Natasha said.

“Let me help you, Nat.” Bucky offered as he follows her into the kitchen.

“Talk shit about his haircut one more time, I swear Clint, I’ll hang you outside the Empire State building.” Sam warns as he took a seat.

“Come on Sam, chill a little alright.” Clint said as he shrugs.

“What are you guys up to?” Tony asked as he walks in.

“Bucky got a haircut and he’s not liking it.” Steve said as he walks out of the kitchen with new plates.

“Damn, I bet he looks cute.” Rhodey said as he walks by Tony.

“He looks adorable.” Natasha said as she walks in with Bucky behind her.

“Natasha, stop it.” Bucky sighs.

“My baby looks cute as hell, doesn’t he?” Sam gush as looks at Bucky, grinning at him.

“Sammy.” Bucky blushed.

“Dude, I didn’t know you could blush.” Clint chuckles.

“Bucks, you should keep your hair this way honestly.” Tony said.

“I bet you could get any man out there, if you want Bucks.” Rhodey teased him.

“Why would he want any man, when the only one he sees Is the Falcon.” Steve chuckles.

“Come on guys.” Bucky chuckles as he his face turns bright red.

“Well you can’t deny babe, you look cute as hell.” Sam said as he got up and walks over to Bucky.

“Babe.” Bucky said, Sam wraps his arms around his waist.

“Come here.” Sam said as he pulls Bucky close, kissing his lips softly.

“Come on guys, in front of my salad.” Clint said as he looks at them.

“Let them be, Clint.” Natasha said as she smacks his hand, everyone chuckles as they watched Clint pouts at Natasha, as Sam had wrapped Bucky in his arms. Steve looks at them and smiles at Bucky.

“Finally, you’re happy, Bucks.” Steve said as he smiles at them.


End file.
